Timeline/Week 10
Day 64 (Dec 28th) Sarah, Veronica, and Mauro outside talking Italian(video removed) Day 65 (Dec 29th) The potato goes crazy English Subtitles Italian *''Translation by Livia'' : This video is very funny. First off, you have to know that "patata" (potato) is a nickname for the "pussy". : At the very beginning of the video, Vero is eating potatoes, trying to pick them with a fork. : Vero: I love my sogno she tries to pick a potato with the fork and the potato flies away : V''': oh god! : '''S: ahahah : (00:13) V''': As soon as I name the "sogno" the potato goes crazy... : '''S: HAHAHAHAH Sarah remarks the comparison between the potato and the pussy with a hand gesture (double entendre) : They high five. : S''': it's beautiful... you didn't say that on purpose, did you? ironically : '''V: no no, I swear it on the head of my brother! : Then Mauro and Daniele say they should ignore the two girls because they live in a different world and they are not listening to them. (JEALOUS) Day 66 (Dec 30th) Day 67 (Dec 31st) HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sarah, Veronica, and Alessia Italian(video removed) *Translation at 5:44 : Vero: Hi, I'm Sarah, and I've made my friend fall in love with me : Sarah: me? : Vero: yes Vero & Sarah dancing & flirting in the kitchen, while Maicol & Carmen dance half-naked in the garden under the shower to Toxic'' '''Italian Video(video removed)'' "Not like that" ''Italian Video(video removed)'' On New Year's Eve Christina Makes a funny comment to Sarah and Veronica while they kiss. *Translation from Youtube commenter''' PozoBlue:' : because before that she was saying to﻿ them ''i want to shower with the two of you one of these days....and then sees them making out and goes...but NOT LIKE THAT! ''hahaha with a surprised face...this was their first 'public' kiss apparently...before the famous new years one which was that same night but later. *''Translation by Livia : Cristina says: "Taking a shower with you later two would be a good idea". Then they kiss and Cristina adds: "Uhm.. not with that though" (meaning she doesn't feel like kissing them under the shower). Then everybody laughs. (It is perhaps important to note here that Sarah (in a conversation the next day on Jan1) makes reference to a kiss that happened in the bedroom between her and Vero that was apparently only witnessed by Christina and was the first time any of the other houseguests had seen them seriously kissing (Sarah will later tell Spanish houseguest Gerardo that only one female houseguest knows about them). So it seems likely that Christina's comment is at least partly (if not entirely) influenced by this prior knowledge, as she is currently the only houseguest that knows there is something more going on between them.(Which would make this comment sound more like an inside joke between the three of them, which is maybe why Sarah and Vero find it so funny - they now know that someone else knows about them and they've been busted ; ) (this is simply a personal observation/opinion/interpretation .. if you disagree let me know ~ufos) Sarah and Veronica wish each other a Happy New Year ''Italian Video(video removed)'' New Year's Eve ''Italian Video(fixed)'' Sarah and Veronica dancing together in the living room. Some flirting and first major kiss(?). *Moments: **At 1:34 to 1:43 Veronica tries to dance with her face, lips pouted, closer to Sarah, in a way that Sarah might kiss her. *Some of the video was translated in the YT comments : 1.22: Veronica: You are my NYE tonight // You're my New Year's Day. : Sarah: And you're mine : 1:43 (Note: "Him" is most likely Grande Fratello) : S.: He asked me: Do you﻿ like fancy her? : V.: And you.. : S.: noooo, bleah : V. b/c I'd like to say yes, I do. I'm gonna tell him : S.: look, I told him no. Really I told him I do. : V: I'm going to tell him too. *Partial translation by Lola: : Right before the kiss, vero tells sarah: "Nun te regge" which is a roman expression that means "you don't have the courage do it in public (this is implied as it is not their first kiss)". Sarah doens't understand since she's not from rome. Vero tell her "you don't have the courage", sarah says "wanna see?" vero "are u sure?" and they kiss. than after the kiss sarah says "i don't have the courage, tsk!" : New Year Count down '''[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyeEjw3QnLY ''Italian Video''] and the kiss Italian Video(videos removed)' '''New Year's Eve Special Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4'[http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xccoal_grande-fratello-10-speciale-capodan_shortfilms Part 5] Part 6 Part 7 Part 8(videos removed) *Moments : Part 1 - 6:30 Sarah is crying over the video message and Vero offers a comforting hug : Part 2 - 1:44 Veronica interlocks her fingers with Sarah : Part 4 - 3:10 the houseguests sing "I gotta feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas :: - 3:49 Vero and Sarah dance together :: - 6:30 Sarah calls Vero "Amo" to get her attention so she will sit beside her :: - 6:43 Sarah's hand on Vero's knee : Part 6 - 0:54 It appears as if Vero wipes out on the floor coming down the stairs : \ :: - 1:20 Sarah puts her arm around Vero after her wipeout on the floor : Part 7 - 0:01 Vero and Sarah kiss at midnight (Nicola's fat head is in the way unfortunately) :: - 2:26 Sarah comes up behind Vero and puts her hands around her waist and kisses her :: - 3:04 the look of love :: - 4:46 Veronica kisses Sarah on the cheek :: - 5:39 Sarah grabs Vero's hand Day 68 (Jan 1st, 2010) "Day 68" Part 1 Part 2(videos removed) Official summary of the day Kisses and cuddling at the kitchen table English Subtitles Italian(Italian video removed) Veronica sits on Sarah's lap at the kitchen table *''Translation by minipixel'' : Translation from 0:20 to 2:30 (only funny parts between S & V) : Sarah and Veronica are singing "La coppia piu bella del mondo" by Adriano Celentano. : Kiss : Sarah: Even though I'm chewing a gum, I still taste the onion. You too? : Vero: ...(talks loudly)...WE TASTE LIKE ONION...Dani, would you like to taste? laughs : Daniele: Your onion? It's one of my dreams... : Vero: Really? : Daniele: Cipolline (baby onions). : Vero: We are the new cipolline. : Then they talk about cigarettes. Daniele said that someone has stolen one of his cigarettes. : Sarah whispers something to Vero who laughs afterwards. : Vero: Do you know that you look good with that haistyle, Maicol? I like it very much. : Sarah: So do I. : talking : Sarah: I didn't use the bidet. : Carmen: laughs Me neither! : smiles : Sarah: What? Do you like it? : Vero: What? : Sarah: Do you like it? (As in "I thought you liked it that way") : Vero: That's disgusting!...(...)...Ask me anything but not this smiling. : Conversation on the couch Italian(video removed) Sarah: Stop kissing because its getting on my nerves Italian Video *''Translation by: Sappivu'' : Daniele makes a joke and Sarah: How stoned! V.: Who? S.: Him. V.: He's like that. Daniele: I've been too serious today. Vero: I don't like it when You are too serious. I didn't get you that much, today. Sarah (laughing):She pretends (to understand). If you ask her You'll see She didn't get anything. Daniele: So true. She kept laughing*. : Then Mauro asks Sarah: So what about our talk? Sarah: Is that an interrogation? What you got of the things I said, it's you business (To Vero: I need to go smoking). Mauro: And what about what I said. Sarah: that I need to talk more, to let you to know me. Why are you laughing Mauro? That You need to know me better not to do something that annoys me. Further questions. Mauro: You don't miss a thing and the "I want my space" thing? Sarah: It's still like that but I see You're not listening to me. Mauro: I am, I'm 1 metre far from you. Sarah: You asked me to go to bed right now. Mauro: Not even the question? You can always say no Sarah: No I don't even want you to ask me. I'm saying no b/c You asked me. : To Daniele and Veronica: You two stop kissing b/c it's getting on my nerves. (daniele whispers something) Mauro: Now You'll see. : Sarah: Veronica tonight I'll make you sleep in the middle of the road (it. idiomatic, the sense is: I'm going to kick you out of my bed) : Veronica: No, You're going to let me be right by your side, You know that well, with your hands between my ..(Vero stops) : Sarah: Don't you kiss when I am around. : Mauro: When? Sarah: When I am around. Mauro points to daniele and Vero : Veronica: Dai (to Daniele). I'm not kissing him. : Sarah: Veronica I'm going to kick your ass (lit. is like: I'll break your butt) : Veronica: I'm not kissing him. It's his fault. : Mauro: Daniele, kiss her, kiss her everytime you see her. : Sarah: Mauro, You know you're not getting anything (from me), do you? Keep on being a jerk (sarah's leaving). Veronica let's go smoking. More jealousy Italian(video removed) Sarah reads a letter by Mauro 'Italian(video removed)' A kiss 'Italian(video removed)' "Allupata fracica" Italian(video removed) Sarah and Veronica talk about the New Years Eve kiss and how it may be received by others. *''Translation by: Sappivu'' : from3:43 : Sarah (after a list of Vero's men): Are you worried about criticism?...Let's take a dog in the house (both laughs) just for you, a bunny maybe, No that's me, so a dog for good. : Vero: Daniele asked me "If I'm evicted on monday...", and I told him "wait, let me guess..dou you plan to seduce (it's more like fuck, actually) trees? No, Dani trees are safe" *''Translation by: Sappivu'' : from 6:00 : Sarah recalls: the one Cristina was there, in the bedroom (both laughs), in the dining room(?), confessionale, outside here : Vero: the one with Cristina..nobody saw that (....), on monday they will all be watching: your mum, mine, my bro : Sarah:"I told my mom not to worry if I would have kissed a female". : Vero: You told her! Lucky you : Sarah: I put my hands forth : Vero: Lucky You, what about me? (...) You can say that it goes beyond but than it's worst..It was NYE full stop (making the gesture as if she had a pen in her hand) : Sarah: in that room : Vero: No, they didn't see anything* there..they were looking badly through tapes : Sarah: and subtitles will be an endless "smack" : Vero: No, it's impossible : Sarah (mocking): See what you did to my life! : Vero: And today...( I think She might referr to the confessionale/either a further kiss) : Sarah: Not me / a me niente : Vero: It must be b/c they see me allupata (lit.horny like a wolf) fracica (roman for soaking wet), dunno...Next time they'll ask me :"that stake over there/ma il palo quello lì..stake number 2 (no idea what this palo talk is about) : Sarah: how is the chair going? Do we need to dry it up? : Vero: dunno : Sarah: did you get it (the double sense)? : Vero: maddai..how come I did and you didn't? : Sarah: dunno, I didn't even went there (where?) : Vero (relieved): ahh, ok then it's ok : Sarah: allupata fracica : Vero: It's not just me, You were there too. Don't even think about leaving me alone on monday show*, like It's all her fault.. : Sarah (joking): Yes I'll say She did it all by herself : Vero: Grazie : Sarah: I'm innocent : Vero: It was NYE, We care for each other full stop/punto : Sarah (laughing): I can see it coming (monday show). Me turning red, you lowering your voice more and more "No...perchè/because.." : Sarah (in Alessia's impression): "So girls..let's talk about NYE". my face getting purple, trying to find a spot under the sofa to hide. I'll have a diaper on monday : Vero: Tonight we really have to sleep and nothing else while in bed, no choice, we need to fix this : (...)' Sarah': Think about their faces (the housemates), Nicola is going to like it a lot : Vero: to him by now we are 2 nymphomaniac (porche/pervs) but it's serves him right Striptease, jokes, kisses and goodnight Part 1 Part 2(videos removed) : Part 1 - Sarah and Vero are getting ready for bed. Sarah does an impromptu strip tease for Vero, including tossing her her bra. :: Vero does a sexy crawl across the bed towards her. They both stop abruptly when Maicol interrupts them as they begin laughing. :: They then decide to hide in the closet to try to scare Mauro, but he never comes to the room. Instead they change tactics and head to the boys room and scare the hell out of Daniele and laugh hysterically. : : Part 2 - Sarah has a conversation with Mauro. Then Alessia, Sarah and Vero have a conversation in bed. Veronica "You gave me a different light in the eyes" Italian ' *Summary by TheLoveisblindness : 1) using a sicilian accent "many people in the house don't like me and will be glad if i will be out. but when i'll﻿ go out i will be proud of me and i don't give a damn of everybody, except my love.. sarah nile : 2) changing accent: when you came in the house you gave﻿ new light to my eyes. i know that you are shy about these things, but you are the friend that i've never had. i have other friends ma this is different. sarah: they put us here but among 16 people we choose each other. Veronica: with you is above everything. this never happened to me before. i know for sure that i want to see you outside the house : 3) 2:38 vero: it's not enough call you on the phone. now that i found you, how i could live without? sarah i don't know how to do it. Vero: we'll find a way. sarah: you'll live in milan. we are going to rent an apartment . Vero: but﻿ milan is expensive. sarah: i have no money in my bank. : 4) 3: 28 vero: amò when you do this to your neck i feel i queasy. sarah: if i don't do it, i﻿ have headache. i feel sleepy. vero: why don't you to to bed. they kiss. vero: i want smoking. today i didn't smoke many cigarettes. sarah smile. vero: today i'm feeling good. sarah i want to sleep. kiss Day 69 (Jan 2nd) '"Day 69" Part 1 Part 2 Part 3(videos removed) Official summary of the day. At times they return Italian(video removed) Daniele and Giorgio talk with Sarah and Veronica Day 70 (Jan 3rd) Veronica and Sarah provoke in the Shower Italian Short clip(videos removed) Veronica speaks about Sarah Italian Veronica describes Sarah (in front of everyone). Sarah's look at 0:43 onwards is undeniable. She's in love's throes. *''Translation by Youtube user epiovesan1960 '' : Veronica: Sarah........ for me has no defects, I swear on my brother. She is true, and polite, and a friend, and sensible... : Cristina: Direct.... : Veronica: Absolutely, yes. : Maicol: & gently like this... in this tone.... (He means, Sarah knows how to argue without raising her voice). : Veronica: and correct...and a﻿ beautiful girl/hot!!! ( è bona!!!) Sarah speaks about Veronica Italian Sarah describes Veronica (in front of everyone). *''Translation by Youtube user epiovesan1960'' : Sarah: Veronica has one defect, that she lives with a lot of problems, so she is fragile, but she is also sensible, true and I feel you. Now I don't know how to explain... : Christina: Yes... you are similar, everyone sees thinks that she has a strong personality, would never say that she is sensible : Sarah: Yes she has a strong image. : Christina: But after a few minutes getting to know her, you understand that she is a nice person. The problem is that everyone judges her without knowning her well : Sarah: Yes, but people just see her in that way, judging her but it is not true. The see her strong image... then.. okay...(enough). You are lovely and I love you : Veronica: So do I. Terribly. (di brutto = in a terrible way. Its a manner of speaking, to add flavour... I love you terribly, etc.) Category:Timeline